


Broken Glass

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [24]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat reminisces about his and Louis' reunion in 1984.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Dimanche Redux, Winter 2011 on the Live Journal community vc_media. 700 words; 100 words each for seven of the prompts plus bonus prompt using a broken green bottle not left by any of the vampires.
> 
> Prompts: Affected, How, Apart, Further, Eye, Taste, Bottle

I thought I remembered everything. I can only assume that my memory, though prodigious, is not completely eidetic. How else to explain how it affected me to see him walking easily up the long drive, the old look of curious observation on his face.

I have written of this before, I know, but it occurs to me often even though decades have now passed since that night and I have had ample occasion to trace each minute contour of his face, memorize his movements and bask in the sound of his voice, earnest or quarrelsome or affectionate.

When he smiled at me I forgot that I wanted to be angry with him. He was not tentative; rather he was more sure of himself than I ever remembered him being in the old days and the years apart collapsed along with the hurtful things I'd meant to say and then I had him in my arms and felt the familiar whisper of his hair on my cheek.

He still loved to talk, to examine and to understand and we did that for a while; he was candid and I was evasive but none of that mattered right then because I felt in him the same vibrating urgency that I felt and we walked together into the dark hills behind my Sonoma fortress We stayed on the graveled path at first and then moving under the trees to come together at last.

"Lestat?"

I blinked and looked up to see him standing before me with his dark bird's wing eyebrows drawn together slightly.

"You were miles away." he said. He sat down beside me and his grace took my breath as my memory had.

"Further than that." I said and he smiled as if he knew exactly what I meant.

He toed off the fine leather shoes he was wearing and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. "Where, then? Tell me."

"The night you came back to me." I said. Do you remember walking to the forest?"

"Not really." he said. "I remember trying to work out how to convince you to back away from your mad plan. I remember the stars burning and I remember the scent of you strong in my nose. I remember thinking that it was too real to be a dream and the lovely, familiar weight of your body on mine, but no, I don't remember walking to the forest."

So precise, I thought. I remember when that used to drive me crazy.

"There was a bottle smashed to bits. The green shards reflected the starlight and I was foolishly trying to work out who'd done it, who'd come up that far just to drink a bottle of wine and leave it smashed on the road where we walked."

"If you tell me now that the bottle was the exact shade of my eye, I shall roast you."

I laughed then, delighted. "No--not even close. I wonder that it struck me then and I wonder that I remember it now, that's all."

"Perhaps you thought it an omen. There has been a lot of broken glass between us over the years." His face was still but there was laughter in his eyes.

"No, you don't understand, Louis. I was thinking of how you would taste and how I'd forgotten the particular way you moved when you were roused. Still, I noticed the bottle, glinting there in the gravel and I remember thinking that it was a strangely random thing to puzzle over at such a time."

"Indeed." he said. "There is something more I remember." He pushed his toes under my thigh.

"What's that."

"I remember that you were not thinking about your puzzling smashed bottle when you drank from me and I remember your cries, shivering the forest. I remember being inside you, the arch of your back, the rippling of your skin. I remember I could not stop saying your name, a prayer, a plea. I remember feeling shattered and whole at the same time and _that_ is something I have puzzled over ever since."

He does it so effortlessly, Louis does,taking my very heart from my chest and holding it next to his.


End file.
